Ruffnut's man
by countrygirl546
Summary: Ruffnut has to choose her man who will it be Snotlout , Fishlegs or Eret who will Ruffnut choose
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Berk

Ruffnut is in the dragon stables where her and Tuffnut's zippleback dragon is kept at

Ruffnut says hey boys

Ruffnut walks over to her dragon Barf and hugged his neck

Ruffnut said Barf I missed you so much boy

Barf nuzzled Ruffnut and layed his head down on her lap

Ruffnut petted Barf

Ruffnut says I love you too boy

Tuffnut walks in

Tuffnut says sis I didn't know you are already in here

Ruffnut says where do you think I would be at then

Tuffnut says chasing after Eret

Ruffnut says why should I be

Tuffnut says why you say that sis

Ruffnut says nevermind

Tuffnut says Ruffnut tell me

Ruffnut says no

Tuffnut knocked Ruffnut on the floor and they both started rough playing with each other

Tuffnut says Ruffnut tell me

Ruffnut says alright i'll tell you

Tuffnut and Ruffnut quit rough playing with each other

Ruffnut says why doesn't he like me he hasn't asked me out on a date yet

Tuffnut says who ?

Tuffnut says Snotlout

Ruffnut says no

Tuffnut says Fishlegs

Ruffnut says no you idiot

Tuffnut says who then?

Ruffnut says who do you think

Tuffnut says oh Eret

Ruffnut says it's like i'm invisible to him

what Ruffnut and Tuffnut didn't know was that Eret was in there as well but doesn't know it Eret heard everything  
Eret was in the dragon's stable going to ride Skullcrusher today when he heard Ruffnut and Tuffnut rough playing with each other then he heard Ruffnut say alright I tell you after he heard everything what Ruffnut said to her brother he didn't know he actually hurt her feelings and didn't know this is how she actually felt

Ruffnut says ain't I pretty

Tuffnut laughing and says hahaha yeah you are pretty especially getting Snotlout and Fishlegs going after you all the time

Eret tightens his fists he didn't want Snotlout or Fishlegs to get Ruffnut he didn't want no one to get her but him

But he's not good at it and doesn't know how that's why he keeps pushing her away

Eret says but I got to try I cant let Snotlout or Fishlegs get her

Eret walked out of the dragon stables with Skullcrusher

Eret and Skullcrusher went flying

Ruffnut and Tuffnut is walking to get out of dragon stables

Ruffnut looks around in the dragon stables but didn't see Eret and Skullcrusher anywhere

Ruffnut is upset and was looking down at the ground

Ruffnut walks out of the dragon stables with her brother and their dragon

Ruffnut and Tuffnut got on their zippleback dragon and went flying in the same direction Eret and Skullcrusher went

Eret flew to the hall

Eret landed next to Toothless

Eret says hi Toothless

Toothless wagged his tail and went up to Eret and licked his face

Eret says ok ok that's enough

Eret pushed Toothless off of him

Toothless went back to where Hiccup put him

Stormfly grabs Eret with her claws and tucked him under her with her claws still on him

Eret says Stormfly let me go

Eret is struggling to get free out and away from Stormfly

Toothless Hookfang Skullcrusher Meatlug were laughing

soon Tuffnut and Ruffnut landed next to Stormfly

Tuffnut and Ruffnut got off of Barf and Belch

Ruffnut went to Barf and says i'll be back boy I know you always love me boy even if Eret doesn't

Barf and Belch didn't know why Toothless Hookfang Meatlug and Skullcrusher were laughing about

Barf and Belch looks over to see were their other dragon friends were looking at and seen Eret under Stormfly

Barf and Belch started laughing along with their dragon friends

Ruffnut and Tuffnut didn't know that Eret has been captured by Stormfly

Eret yelling and says Ruffnut Tuffnut help me

Eret was yelling for them to help him

Ruffnut and Tuffnut didn't hear him at all

Ruffnut and Tuffnut walks to the hall

Ruffnut and Tuffnut walks in the hall and seen Hiccup Astrid Snotlout Fishlegs standing in line to get their food

Ruffnut seen that Eret wasn't with them

Ruffnut looks sad and down to the floor

Tuffnut knows that she seen that Eret wasn't there

Tuffnut says toughen up sis he should be in here somewhere

Ruffnut says I know that but I thought he would be eating with all of us

Ruffnut I guess I was wrong

Tuffnut says don't get your hopes down maybe he got called over by someone so they can talk

Ruffnut says maybe

Tuffnut says come on sis the others will be waiting for us

Tuffnut drags his sis over and in line

Ruffnut looks around the hall and to see if anyone else has grab Eret to talk

Ruffnut seen everyone sitting eating and talking with each other but she didn't see Eret anywhere in the hall talking to anyone

Ruffnut taps on her brother shoulder

Tuffnut turns around to his sister

Ruffnut says Tuffnut I don't see Eret anywhere in the hall sitting talking to anyone he's not in here

Tuffnut says that's impossible how could he not be in here if Skullcrusher was outside with the other dragons

Ruffnut says maybe something happen to him that he didn't make it in here yet

Ruffnut is getting this feeling that Eret is at the hall but needs help

Ruffnut says Tufnut I'm getting this feeling that Eret is in trouble and needs help

Tuffnut says Ruffnut don't be ridiculous everyone is in here sitting eating and talking with each other no one is out there blowing the horn for any sign of trouble how could Eret be in trouble and needs help

Tuffnut says besides we are up now to get our food

Ruffnut and Tuffnut got what food they wanted and were looking around for their friends were everyone else in berk was sitting eating and talking with each other

Tuffnut and Ruffnut seen Hiccup Astrid Snotlout Fishlegs were yelling Tuffnut Ruffnut we are over here

Tuffnut and Ruffnut seen Hiccup Astrid Snotlout Fishlegs waving for them

Tuffnut and Ruffnut walked over to were their friends were sitting at and sat down next to them


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

In the hall

Hiccup Astrid Snotlout Fishlegs Tuffnut Ruffnut were all eating together at their usual table they always sit at  
Eret smiled and ays its alright Eret got on quick peck off of Ruffnut before Ruffnut had to go

Astrid looks over at Ruffnut and sees her all upset and worried

Astrid says in her head _I wonder what is wrong with Ruffnut ? i'll ask her when it's just her and I_

Astrid went back to finish eating

Snotlout looks over at Ruffnut

Snotlout says so hey Ruffnut you need to decide on who do you like me or Fishlegs

Fishlegs says yeah what Snotlout had said

Ruffnut looks at Snotlout and Fishlegs but doesn't say anything to them she just looks down and her food she hasn't eaten yet

Ruffnut gets up from the table and leaves

Hiccup Astrid Tuffnut glares looks over at Snotlout and Fishlegs and gave them both the why did you say that look

Snotlout and Fishlegs says what what did we say ?

Hiccup and Astrid Tuffnut says so hey Ruffnut you need to decide on who do you like me or Fishlegs

Snotlout and Fishlegs says what is wrong about asking that ?

Snotlout says nothing is wrong about it

Astrid says obviously Ruffnut thinks so

Astrid gets up from the table grabs her plate and Ruffnut's plate

Tuffnut says i'll take care of Ruffnut's plate but thanks Astrid

Astrid says no problem Tuffnut

Astrid threw her plate in the trash and went looking for Ruffnut

Astrid says Ruffnut

Astrid walks around the hall were it is empty and didn't see Ruffnut anywhere

Astrid says Ruffnut

Ruffnut says Astrid i'm over here

Astrid sees Ruffnut sitting on the floor against the wall

Astrid walks on over to her and sits down next to Ruffnut

Astrid says Ruffnut what is wrong?

Astrid says was it what Snotlout and Fishlegs said to you back at the table ?

Ruffnut says that and Eret

Astrid says Ruffnut if you don't like Snotlout or Fishlegs at all just tell them that they will understand and look for someone else

Astrid says you seen that Eret wasn't in the hall today ?

Ruffnut says yes but

Astrid says but what?

Ruffnut says but why doesn't Eret like and want me Astrid am I not that good for him or pretty

Astrid says Ruffnut any guy would be stupid enough for not liking and wanting a rough and tough and hard working Viking women like you why do you think Snotlout and Fishlegs likes and wants you

Ruffnut laughing and says I know that but I don't like them like that I only like them as my friend but I really like Eret a lot and want to be with him but why doesn't Eret like me though

Ruffnut looks sad and down at the ground

Astrid says I don't know why Eret doesn't like you but do you want me to kick his butt for you

Ruffnut laughing and says no I can handle that on my own you should know that by now by how many times I do that to Tuffnut

Astrid laughing says true I forgot about that

Astrid says but like I said just tell Snotlout and Fishlegs you don't like them as a boyfriend but only friends they probably will understand and find someone else

Ruffnut says yeah probably

Ruffnut says thanks Astrid

Astrid says no problem Ruffnut

Ruffnut says Astrid I need to tell you something

Astrid says what is it ?

Ruffnut says when Tuffnut and I were in line waiting to get our food i had this feeling inside me that Eret is in trouble and needs help I know that how could anyone be in trouble and needs help if everyone in berk is in here sitting talking and eating and not out here to blow the horn for any sign of trouble but Astrid I still getting this feeling inside me that Eret is in trouble and needs help I tried telling Tuffnut but he didn't listen to me so I hope you can help me

Astrid says sure I can help you Ruffnut what friends are for

Ruffnut smiles and says ok thank Astrid

Astrid says like I said no problem

Ruffnut and Astrid walks out of the hall to their dragons to go find Eret and help him/Ruffnut and Astrid heard yelling from someone but doesn't know who and were it is coming from

Ruffnut says I wont be able to fly Barf and Belch without my brother

Astrid says it's ok we can ride on Stormfly together to go find Eret and help him

Soon as Astrid and Ruffnut got closer to the dragons the yelling they heard a bit ago was clearer now

Astrid says Ruffnut do you hear someone yelling

Ruffnut says yeah I do

Astrid and Ruffnut got closer to the dragons so did the yelling they both were hearing

Astrid and Ruffnut were at the dragons and heard the yelling very clear now

Astrid and Ruffnut looks over to see who was yelling and it was no other then

Ruffnut says Eret

Astrid says Eret

Eret says yes it's me get me out of here

Ruffnut was happy and smiling that Eret actually had said something to her

Astrid and Ruffnut looks out to see what got Eret in this situation in the first place

Astrid and Ruffnut says oh!

Astrid is laughing

Ruffnut is laughing too

Ruffnut Astrid get Eret out from there

Stormfly was so happy to see Astrid again

Astrid petting her dragon

Astrid says Stormfly girl you got to let Eret go now he needs to get inside and eat he's not a dragon toy girl

Stormfly let go of Eret

Eret says finally

Eret gets out

Eret says thank you Astrid

Astrid says your welcome Eret but don't thank me thank Ruffnut she was the one who had a feeling that you were in trouble and need help

Eret says alright I will do that then

Eret seen Ruffnut over at her dragon petting Barf Belch was jealous and was trying to get in too but she kept pushing him away

Ruffnut says Belch Tuffnut is still inside the hall boy

Eret walks over to Ruffnut

Eret says Ruffnut

Ruffnut looks behind her and sees Eret

Ruffnut smiling and says Eret the son of Eret

Eret rolled his eyes and what Ruffnut said

Eret says Astrid told me to come to you

Eret says Ruffnut-

Eret says Ruffnut I don't know how to say tell you this but thank you for sensing that I was in trouble and needed help

Ruffnut heat sank and broke it wasn't what she thought he was going to say to her

Ruffnut says your welcome Eret

Ruffnut looks upset and down to the ground

Eret says i'm not finish yet I would like to ask you one more thing

Just as Eret was going to tell Ruffnut he really likes her and wants to be with her Hiccup Snotlout Fishlegs and Tuffnut were with them now

Tuffnut seen Eret by his sister

Tuffnut says hey Eret were did you run off too Ruffnut was looking for you and missing you

Ruffnut is blushing red

Ruffnut knocked Tuffnut on the ground and started fighting with him

Ruffnut says why did you tell him that

Tuffnut smiling and laughing

Tuffnut says I can tell your really in love with him sis by the way we were in line to get our food you were so worried about him that you were telling me that Eret is in trouble and needs help

Ruffnut says he was in trouble and needed help stupid

Tuffnut laughing and says it doesn't look like it since he was standing next to you when we walked over

Astrid got in on their conversation

Hiccup say Astrid don't-

Astrid says yes I got to you all of you needs to know

Astrid says Tuffnut what Ruffnut told you in line when you both were getting your food she was actually telling you the truth

Astrid says before you guys got out here Eret was in trouble and needed help Stormfly trapped him with her claws under hear and wouldn't let him go so I had to get Stormfly to let go of Eret and she did

Astrid says that's how you guys seen Eret standing next to Ruffnut and not in trouble and need help

Tuffnut says oh i'm sorry sis

Ruffnut slapped his head and says that's from not trusting me in the first place

Ruffnut hugs Tuffnut and says this is for understanding it now

Tuffnut says Ruffnut get off of me

Tuffnut pushes Ruffnut off of him

Ruffnut yells at Tuffnut and says I was trying to be nice

Ruffnut and Tuffnut went back to fighting each other again

Astrid smiled and rolled her eyes and went back to Hiccup

Eret watched Ruffnut and Tuffnut fighting and rough playing with each other

Eret clears his throat

Eret says Ruffnut I would like to talk to you

Ruffnut stops fighting and rough playing with Tuffnut

Ruffnut got back up and went over to Eret

Tuffnut got back up

Ruffnut smiling and says yes Eret the son of Eret

Eret rolled his eyes

Eret sighs and says I never done this before in my whole entire life but it is all new to me Ruffnut i'm really sorry that I hurt your feeling and mad you upset but I want to make it up to you by telling and letting you know that I don't like you i'm in love with you Ruffnut

Ruffnut was shocked and surprised at the same time

Ruffnut put her finger to his lips and says i'll be right back

Ruffnut walks on over to Snotlout and Fishlegs

Ruffnut says Snotlout Fishlegs when we were at the table eating and you both asked me if I have decided if I like either of you I thought about it and I made my decision I don't like either of you

Snotlout and Fishlegs were upset and looks to the ground

Ruffnut says but I only like the both of you as friends though

Snotlout and Fishlegs both look upset still

Ruffnut says you both are like my brothers even though Tuffnut is my only brother but it feels like I have 3 brothers well 4 including Hiccup I think Hiccup as a brother too that's why i don't like any of you guys except for Eret I think of Astrid as a sister as well

Eret is smiling

Ruffnut says if you excuse me I have unfinished business that I need to finish

Ruffnut walks back over to Eret

Ruffnut says Eret i'm sorry for interrupting you but you can finish on what you were telling me

Eret says Ruffnut I was never taught how to express my feelings to anyone especially to women but Ruffnut everything I said to you is everything I mean with my heart

Eret says Ruffnut I lo-

Before Eret could finish his sentence Ruffnut started kissing him

Eret says Ruffnut

Ruffnut release from the kiss and says Eret say no more

Eret smiling

Eret started the kiss this time Ruffnut replied back to his kiss

Hiccup seen Eret and Ruffnut kissing and decided to join in with Astrid

Hiccup started kissing Astrid

Astrid replied back to his kiss

Tuffnut says eww you 4 get a room

Snotlout and Fishlegs are now laughing and says yeah

Eret Ruffnut Hiccup Astrid says Tuffnut Snotlout Fishlegs shut up

Tuffnut Snotlout Fishlegs laughing still

Tuffnut clears his throat and says if you all are done here sis I can't fly Barf and Belch anywhere without you

Ruffnut says oh yeah that's right

Ruffnut says i'm sorry Eret the son of Eret that I have to cut it short

Eret didn't rolls his eyes this time he is letting Ruffnut call him that but just only Ruffnut can

Eret says wait I just remember I forgot to go eat

Ruffnut says you can still go eat I will go with you besides I didn't eat either

Eret says i'm not going to go eat i'll get the dinner later

Ruffnut walks over to her brother

Ruffnut slaps his head

Tuffnut says ouch what was that for ?

Ruffnut says for cutting my time with Eret short

Tuffnut says Ruffnut you will be seeing him everyday

Ruffnut says I know that stupid but we weren't finished yet

Tuffnut rolled his eyes

Ruffnut says alright

Ruffnut got up on Barf Tuffnut got up on Belch

Snotlout got up on hookfang

Fishlegs got up on Meatlug

Astrid got up on Stormfly

Hiccup got up on Toothless

Eret got up on Skullcrusher

They all went flying off to their original places/spot together


End file.
